Forum:If you wanted anything in a new DLC...
If Gearbox released a new DLC for Borderlands what would you love to see in it? Simple question. Idea so good its at the top (Rofl) but i think there should be a station that you can customize your guns by combing guns and selecting the parts to switch out put blades on guns, new sights, new colors, new effects, makeing it your own custom beauty one of a kind gun. And more claptraps to increase the backpack, and a boss that doesn't die super easily from crit hits (like crawmerax) and a whole new class and maybe somemore skill tree stuff.XxPIZZAM4NxX 01:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a boss fight with a really powerful Siren, or maybe Commandant Steele coming back from the dead, pretty stupid that one but fun nevertheless. Another level cap rise would be nice although unlikely as Crawmerax would probably remain the biggest challenge. Maybe some new skills to spend skill points in too. - Land0fChocolate 21:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i would love to see larvae crab worms more places because i find them fun to fight. also new types of eridians, and a story about like the eridians taking over and destroying the bandits lance and running humans off the planet and your part of the resistance to defend the settlements. and a higher level sledges shotgun ::In whatever new DLC they come out with, I'd like to see a "scale" option. Think about it - once you reach level 61 now, where can you be challenged? In the farther reaches of the DLC area and in the Underdome. I'd really like to be able to go back and face a level 61 Skagzilla for a level 61 Whitting's Elephant Gun. You could do it after finishing Playthrough 2 before, but that's no longer the case. Maybe a legitimate "Playthrough 3" wherein everyone was level 61? -- 21:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) More Room in The bank vault-GAYNOR54 i got to go with more skills too and crazyer effects on rares like mirv machine gun Definately an in-game weapon editor. It`s sort of tedious to use Willowtree all the time if all you ever want to do is add a scope or remove/add an element. Also, a way to set the difficulty - I`ve played throught this game 7 or 8 times with NO DLC and it has all gotten very easy. Tellegro 22:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A way to continually restart playthroughs. ie: start all the missions again even if you are Lvl 61 or whatever the new cap may be. 2 playthroughs isn't enough. More room in the bank vault for sure. New areas and maybe access to that Sanctuary place. Or seasonal changes with new enemies. And a fst travel system for the DLC's. Walking sucks. Hefe 22:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think an ability to dual wield certain weapons like revolvers or Smg's would be pretty sick and some new areas and monsters to kill would also be great. Also maybe some more challenges for like beating crawmerax a certain amount of times as an example just because well I like earning challenges ( : - FFX Brotherhood My wish list? 1.) Reasonable pricing for Australian and New Zealand customers on Steam (and that includes bringing the stand-alone game down to a price comparable with retail pricing). 2.) No DRM. 3.) Story based campaigns that are thematically in line with the original game (DLC3 being an example of heading the right direction). 4.) Free upgrade to DLC2 to make it worth considering getting. -- WarBlade 00:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would want a addition to the basic storyline, like more about the vault, the eridians and the angel. I'd also love to have new skills with a new level cap and, the funniest, traps....like bear trap, lava pit, stuff like that. Oh and less open air areas, more underground stuff for a darker atmosphere (a eridian cache hidden in the deepest bowels of pandora). If not, why not add another planet? We already know Pandora and Prometheus, why not add his brother Epimetheus? Valtiell 01:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. new weapon types, like grenade launchers 2. character customization, like lance armor or eridian armor that maybe equips like a shield or class mod 3. more eridians, same amount of lance, less bandits 4. maybe flying vehicles and fast travel network for easy access to different areas 5. less desert scape maybe leave pandora and go to another planet, a winter landscape would even be more preferable 6. increased level cap 7. and finally don't sell out and go all mainstream with dual wielding and stuff like that, that caters more to five year olds and people with too short of attention spans to take aim at something. also most weapons have high eenough damage or rates of fire to make dual wielding pointless.HydraulicClock 01:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hear hear. Honestly, dual wielding pistols or SMGs is covered by pistols/SMGs that shoot two bullets at once. Bam, just like dual wielding. And Anarchies = quadruple wielding? -- 02:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :i third that motion Stealthmode8 03:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like new weapons, grenades, etc. More skill points and maybe the vault boss would come out of the vault for some magical reason and be stronger than before (say 50 someting). Possible new level cap? Double wielding shotguns would be a blast (literally)! Dreadheart58 9:09 March 9,2010 Anu musashi, 1. higher lvl cap. 2. i would love to see an in game weapon editor, maybe even a class mod editor. 3. if the lvl cap gets raised, Crawmerax's lvl should be raised, otherwise having a challenge like him becomes a moot point. 4 DON"T PATCH DUPING!!! i have met some really cool people and gotten some of my best loot this way. 6. fast travel for DLC I agree with Tellegro that a in-game editor would let you have the guns you like without having to find a better one. Even if you unlocked far into the game or if it was expensive it would be a step-up from the original. Also more character customization would be nice, such as a variety of clothing or more color options. FireStridr 19:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bank Space and Playthrough 3 N0 eMoTioNz 02:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a new inventory slot for armor. the armor would be like lance armor, where you are more resistant to regular bullets(and possibly have other resistances and/or weaknesses). also, it would change your appearance so other ppl could see it on you. of course a new level cap, skills, and items. more bosses like crawmerax, but also lots of regular bosses. i would also like to put a scope/clip from one weapon to another(of the same type and manufacturer). this would exclude weapons having red text because of their scopes/clips. nothing more than that though since that would make weapons too powerful. Stealthmode8 02:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i would like to see a weapon that is mainly for melee damage(assassin's swords anyone?) as well as a new grenade type. it would be used for hordes mainly where it brings up a shield of whatever element the grenade mod is and it would damage whoever walked into it. it would also double as cover. i also believe a new skill tree would be nice, like lilith would be able to use the phasewalk to heal others and perhaps roland would make whatever teammate he shoots shoot faster or cause more damage. dual weapons would be awesome and i think they reaaaally need to increase the level cap alot although i know that adding new guns with new damages must take SUCh a long time. space or underwater levels would also be nice. i think a midgetville would be awesome as a sort of expansion of king wee wee's territory. i think that they could really take from MW2 by making class mods perks even more so. certain classmods would add a certain scope to every weapon you have equipted and some would give you marterdome. ShadyCake 04:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would really like to see Dual Wielding, despite others being against it. I think dual wielding pistols is just natural. Sure there are guns that shoot more than one bullet at a time, but I want to have the ability to hold a gun in both hands and shoot. Mostly an aesthetic viewpoint, but still. On the other hand, I think Borderlands has really found a niche in having human enemies and few creatures. I like that there are few kinds of creatures, because like the people itself Pandora is a wasteland and only certains creatures would have been able to survive. I would like them to focus now on bandits perhaps. You really only have psychos, bruisers, and bandits. Yeah, there are different kinds of bandits, and badass versions of all three, but with the new DLC there came new Midgets, which I think was a fantastic move on Gearbox's part. We've seen a taste of the Midget culture, now lets see what the other non-vertically challenged bandits and scum look like. Just a thought. I also would really like to see more mercenary type enemies. You can't be the only four vault hunter's out there, and Atlas surely won't be the last company to make a move on Pandora. With Atlas out of the way, it leaves an opening for all the other manufacturer's to go for it. On a less creative note, another manufacturer, another weapon type, more skills, and maybe another element??? :) That's about all I could think of. I would really like to see them make each of the DLC's updated and in line with each other. I.E. The level cap go up with the previous two and the ability to access the new vehicles anywhere or lance chests in other parts of the game. Theatrephreak 05:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *In reference to you point on additional elements, I echo what I know others have said when I say that adding ice as an elemental effect would be fun. Balancing the effects to avoid making it too powerful (i.e. completely freezing EVERY enemy without shields) or too weak (not affecting enemies enough) would be a bit difficult, but I really think that there is quite a potential there for a new style of gameplay. Skeve 05:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Gotta say something....I just read No Emotion's post and it kind of made me want to add my two cents. I would actually LOVE it if they patched to prevent duping and modding equipment. The point of the game isn't to find people who will just give you all the shit that they either worked hard for or took from someone else who worked hard for it. How can anyone stand out or have anything to show for their time spent playing, when its so easy for others to match them simply by duping shit? I will never agree to dupe something for someone because I don't want to see a bunch of bottomfeeders running around with my gun! I would much rather people I meet in game to see my equipment and envy me. Just like I do when I see other's with superior loot. It gives me motivation to continue playing and searching for something better then what they have. Where's the challenge in having someone just hand it to me. Do yourself a favor and keep the game a challenge, dont do DUPE! CrapStomper 17:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a new playable character, a couple more new arena's, armor, and something different in soldier mods. If Roland was Crimson Lance, why does he only get a Shock Trooper Class Mod?Like a Hellfire Trooper Class Mod, or Corrosion Trooper Class mod would be cool. I also thought about the Frost element as previously mentioned, that may not bypass shields, but will slow enemies, and make them less resistant to bullets when their shields are dropped. (DaSteelViper) I have to say, BANKS SPACE. I don't have the underdome and apparently there is a bank for excess loot. Why not just place a bank in the fast travel area from T-Bone Junction? Oh well. And also, fast travel within the DLCs. Honestly, I'm tired from walking from dead haven to hallows end to the fast travel port to go back. I'm tired of going from the deep fathoms to the sunken sea. it's kind of annoying and a fast travel slot would REALLY help At the risk of starting a flame war, keep your dupe/no dupe comments to yourself or start a topic where you can argue till you're pearlescent in the face. The question was what new things would you like to see in future DLC's. Hefe 19:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What I would like to see in future DLC's: No people named Hefe. :) j/k sorry. I'll stick to the topic from now on. My bad. How about some sort of tradeskilling component to the game. This would add loot variety (gun parts, shield parts, ingredients to make med supplies, etc.) And would also essentially allow in-game gun creation/modding (with limitations naturally). Maybe options for different weapon attachments. (Adding a grenade launchers to a rifle...) CrapStomper 19:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well done. But your ideas sound pretty good. Kudos. I started a place for folks to argue the duping/modding issue. Ok. Enough off topic stuff. Sorry for the hijack. Hefe 19:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) An eridian city with friendly eridians ands eridian weapon vendor and an pwning har eridian bos and an level cap increase til lvl 70 that would be nice @ CrapStomper Are you saying I dupe or are you just saying they should patch duplicating? But yeah they should as part of the next DLC N0 eMoTioNz 21:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC just my opinion, but i believe that duping makes up for the lack of one-person-picks-up-a-gun-and-everyone-gets-said-gun support. basically this encourages people to be nice to others and share instead of acting like an asshole and opening everyweapon chest before the rest of the party is in the room. i have been able to get some of the guns i didn't due to mean party members by duping. Im not saying that those who are opposed to duping have the wrong opinion or that they are the asshole players, but this is my way of seeing gearbox encourage cooperation between random players. i dupe pearls to anyone who wants them and i help power level them if they want to. im just sayin... i would also like to see the option to abandon/start over a mission. several missions i have glitched like in playthrough 2, it says contact tannis inside crimson fastness, but when i get there, shes gone. i also would like to see weapon attachments like grenade launchers and attachable machetes on the guns. really ripping off MW2, but hey, they already took the controls. ShadyCake 01:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) OH sry Hefe. just read ur comment ShadyCake 01:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a custom weapon shop where you could buy parts( the better the parts, bigger the price) and put them together. I would be cool to have a transporter like Athena which would eliminate the need for DLC fast travels. A flying vehicle to battle some big rakk boss would be kool too. GT: DA CREEPA I would like to see a continuation of the main story that goes into more detail about the Angel. I mean, who the hell is she and why is she helping. Also they should ramp up the original bosses and their weapons to fit whatever level cap they decide to go with. I love my Levithan on Brick and would love to have a level 61(+) version (since I can't seem to find a Jackel anywhere.) I think they should also fix/patch the bosses that don't respawn such as King Wee Wee. Finally a boss fight against the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin CL4P-TP would be awesome, provided they make him kinda tough and not whimpy. I guess in other words, new missions in the old areas. Biiru 04:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i would really like to see more randomized envionrmental occurences. i dont mean just rain etc., but also, in fallout 3 for example, i was walking in a wasteland when i found some NPCS with guns around a fridge. i talked to them and found out they were arguing over who should get the fresh water inside the fridge. i died later and when i came back, the fridge was gone. for a game that boasts such high randomization, this hardly seems like a hard task. also, even though its been done to death, i think your activated ability should be karma related. this of course would mean putting in unhostile NPCS that you could kill, but i feel as though the only thing that seperates the characters are their dialogue, their melee weapon, and their special ability. perhaps even an ability mod that isnt just elemental would be awesome. for example: lilith turns into a lance assassin. i suppose this would basically be brick's current special. i also think more rarities are required or more pearl weapons. more playthoughs should be included as well as a major level cap increase, which would be simple because for weapons, just increase the damage and the levelcap and you have higher level weapons. Lastly, i would like something called "Marcus's Favor" which you could buy from all the vending machines. there would be varieties, but basically when bought (it would have levels like the bank) it would increase the rarity of weapons and equiptment found in the vending machines and, sometimes, when you are downed, a Marcus drone (new idea) would come down and instantly revive you. ShadyCake 23:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like my own claptrap :) then he would provide additional backpack space. Kinda like a moving bank that dances and tries to get your attention. More story on the angel and the company involved, namely hyperion, would be nice. And then the usual, new bosses (that respawn), new guns, and new FARMING AREAS (a legitimate one without a glitch that offer maybe half the number of chest in knoxx's armory, hehe... a guy can dream) -=cyber_rat=- 00:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be a stationw here you can buy a normal crap gun and upgrade it for money but to buy the first gun it costs max money then after you do that it costs more money each upgrade. I think also you need a new level cap plus a new boss unlike crawmerax because crawmerax is to easy and more guns or at least make crawmerax drop more. I read crapstompers post about no emotions post and really man? is this the place to talk about duping? I think not its about the new dlc you prick! i have always thought a secondary fire button would be awesome some examples are a repeater pistol that shoots normal rounds and secondary fire button would 5 round burst incendiary rounds or a sniper that on secondary burst fires an insane explosive round and some secondar fires would have a cooldown I think it would be really awesome if the Psychos took over tediore. And it would also explain some of the motives for the Psycho's being crazy. And more of those Roid rage Psychos. I was dissapointed with only one. Of course a raised cap, and perhaps tier 5 or 6 for your skill trees. As for dual wielding, I feel that its okay for repeaters, but nothing else. Any thing else would be WAY too overpowered. And as for making it more like call of duty, with customizable classes and F***ing Martyrdom, If I want to play call of duty, then I'll play call of duty. In terms of customizable weapons, They should cost 9,999,999 and you can only have one made at a time. Plus they wouldnt count as inventory space, and you could not drop or sell them, only change them. So over all, I feel that they should stick to the dlc being weapon company stories, because even though I love Mad Moxxi's Under Dome, I'm not sure what the could do more with it. I hope some one takes notice of these things. -Burseker to all those who are talking about adding in rival vault hunters, i believe the wiki post says the bandits are avid vault hunters as well as the crimson lance. im not sure so please don't spam me with 'your an idiot no it doesn't' replys, but i think they already exist ShadyCake 03:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Shady Cake, your second to last post is really interesting. It kind of mixes in with other ideas. Like, something takes over the Hyperion, you have the guardian angel and ONE claptrap on your side. The Angel would watch over you, give you like a radar or something(her being a satelite) while the claptrap would carry a gun and would give you inventory space to fill. Plus, skins for the claptrap would be cool(Think of having the bandit claptrap following you). Then, as for the karma part of the game, maybe in the new dlc you would be able to go into sanctuary, and in there, there are alot of killable NPC's and their bonus quests. You can help, or kill them. Then maybe a bounty system or something, more ammo units(those NPC's ain't gunna give you ammo to kill them with) and ALOT more enemy types. There isn't alot of variety, like I would like to see things like sledge, like brute psycho's, like Mr. Roid Rage, except everywhere. SystemVN 04:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) i would like to be able to play online on the same ps3and less lag online also a rain forrest would be sweet like an underground spring in the middle of pandora were different enemys like annoyin little bugs that do minor damage, but swarm you to death and a hellfire that deals shock damage oh and a giant slime blob that shoots all elements at you.SpRaYiNn LeAd 12:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC)12:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 11:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC)7:57 march 18 2010